


If you only knew

by ThegirlofFanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegirlofFanfics/pseuds/ThegirlofFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an ordinary hunter. Well as ordinary as it gets. But then you come across the Winchester's and life gets a little more tough. Soon Sam begins to take an interest in you and you to him. Of course Dean and Cas are trying to deny the fact that they like each other. Then ne night things go terribly, terribly wrong. <br/>*If you are a boy reading this it might seem a bit weird just warning you now!<br/>P.s. I hope you like Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco as they feature in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All the sweetness of lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be tough to write without crying. Enjoy:) Yay

A breeze ruffled your hair as you woke up. Lying in your bed you knew a new adventurous day awaited. The sun glinted through the curtains making your room feel warm and cosy. As you turn over you see your boyfriend sleeping. He looked so peaceful, of course he knew you were there for him. You jumped out of bed and pulled on your jeans and an old top and brushed your to make it at least look like you cared about it. After getting changed you decided to go for a walk to clear your head. It had always seemed to help and of course you never know what you may find. You walked to the bed and kissed the top of Rick's head.

"Where are you going, (Y/N)?" he asked.

"For a walk. I promise I won't be long." you said smiling down at him.

You had no idea how wrong you were. Rick grunted and fell asleep again.

"Lazy arse-hole." you mumble under your breath.

As you leave you swear you could Rick laughing. Life was good and sweet. Although it was lie. Only Rick seemed to know the truth. Being a hunter was a tough job and you knew it. Only yesterday did you have to catch a girl (well you say girl. What you that was the horrible white woman). If you hadn't of caught her then Rick would sure be dead. What _really makes me smile is the fact that Rick still stay with you. I mean all I've put him through. It's a miracle he hasn't left yet._ The lift was broken so you had to take the stairs. You were in no hurry so it didn't really matter. Miss. Coronary popped her head round the door. Obviously she had heard your loud footsteps.

"How are you today (Y/N)?" Miss. Coronary asked.

"Oh I'm just off to work." you answered.

That's another person you had lied to over the years. Miss Coronary seems to think you worked in HMR for the library. This of course was a huge lie.

"Oh well have fun then dearie." Miss Coronary said.

You nod and continue down the stairs. The sounds from the rooms drift onto the corridors. This always seems to calm your nerves. You could hear Margery screaming at her daughter for drawing on the walls. In room 43 there was a dog barking very loudly. Next door to that was the young couple. They seemed to be having one of their daily arguments. You had no idea why they were still together but it wasn't the weirdest thing you've seen. The stairs were taking forever and your legs began to get really tired. This was an exercise in itself. By the time you had got outside the sun way high in the sky. You usually walked through the park as in the morning no one was there. As you entered the park the wind picked up and sent your hair flying everywhere. You grabbed your phone and put your head phones in. Your flicked through your phone and found the category Songs That Get Me Pumped Up. Fall Out Boy blared into your ears as you walked along the path. By the time you’d walked the distance of the park This Is Gospel had finished playing.

“Ahh I do love me some Panic! At The Disco.” You said as you headed back to the flat.

When you got there a bunch of police cars were surrounding the flat. You run up to them and shout,

“What’s going on?”

“(Y/N) over here.” Came a voice.

You turn to see your friend Bobby beckoning you over.

“What’s happening?” you ask him.

“There’s been a murder. In room 54.” Bobby said.

“Oh gods no.” you cry.

“Why what’s up?” Bobby asks holding you as you fall.

“That’s…that’s my room. R…rick was in th…there.” Your body begins to shake and you fall to the floor.

Life was no longer so sweet.


	2. You know that it is the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for some SPN as Sam and Dean enter the building. Literally.

Bobby looked at you apologetically. You know that all is lost but it didn’t stop you from running into the flat. You pushed passed the police officers and heaved open the doors. You braced yourself for the long journey up but you knew it was your only hope.

“STOP! Stop right there young lady.” A police officer yelled as you began to run

You paid no attention to him and carried on. The energy in your lungs was running low. Your breath became short and sharp. _I must not stop. Why has this happened? Why now?_ You were one floor down from your room when Margery came running out of her room. She was choking on the air and was covered in black stuff.

“(Y/N), don’t go in there. The rooms been covered in smoke. I have no idea why. You have to get out of here before the place sets alig…”

Her voice drifted from your head as you ran up the stairs putting all your effort into it. Room 54. There it stood right in front of you. It looked like it had when you had seen it this morning. Though someone dark lay behind that door. You could sense it. It wasn’t human most definitely not. You had done this thing before. Nothing would scare you or stop you. Just as you were about to push open the door you feel a hand grab your shoulder. As you turn around you see two men. Both were wearing plaid. One of them had slightly long hair and the other choppier. They were both very muscular and had a serious look in their eyes. You knew at once who they were.

“Your… your Sam,” you said looking at them both astounded, “Dean. The Winchester brothers.”

They both looked surprised that you knew them.

“How…?” Sam began to say but you had to cut him off.

“Please…” you say in small voice nodding towards the door.

Sam swallowed and you could see it didn’t mean good news.

“Umm we’ve been in there.” Dean said slowly as if trying to break the bad news.

“And...! “You say your voice rising.

“He wasn’t in good shape. By the time we had untied him the demon had managed to possess him and he umm killed himself.” Sam said looking down at his face.

“The demon fled and has escaped. We know it’s not the best news but we can hunt it down and kill it. You know to stop it from killing anyone else.” Dean said trying to lighten up the subject.

“We’re sorry.” Sam said looking nervous that you might take it badly.

You look up into Sam’s those big brown eyes of his searching for some glimmer of hope. But they were serious. Your brain couldn’t process it all. It went into shut down mode. With that you fell into a faint. Someone caught you but you couldn’t care less. The world had to end. Life was most definitely not sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who thinks Rick (your boyfriend) isn't actually dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So good so far. It wont be for long. Nooo


End file.
